No me dejes
by gxmnopedies
Summary: La cercanía de Makoto se había vuelto tan normal para Haru como respirar; como si estuviesen destinados a permanecer juntos, el corazón de Haruka latiría con más vitalidad si el ojiverde le regalaba una sonrisa gentil. Ahora, el chico con los cabellos color cuervo sólo podía acertar que había sido estúpido pensar que Tachibana iba a estar a su lado para siempre. / MakoHaru.


_¡Hola! Antes de que comiences a leer quisiera primero agradecer que estés aquí, já, y segundo, advertirte que éste fanfic tiene tanto spoilers de un episodio de free! que si no me equivoco es el sexto, tanto como en el sexto episodio de free! eternal summer (ambos son el sexto episodio y eso me parece muy sospechoso( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ¿será que si llega a haber una tercera temporada, Haru y Makoto terminarán confesándose en el sexto episodio? Oye, la cara que puse está muy divertida, voy a seguir usándola. Ya, fin del paréntesis con ésto) _

_¡Sé que seguro hay mil fanfics con éstas escenas y que es muuuuuy cliché, pero vi un fanart hermoso y no pude evitarlo! Espero lo disfrutes ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _

* * *

Forzando su entrada, aquella rápida extensión de luz se reflejó en sus ojos oceánicos. Sus pequeñas pupilas comenzaron a abrir paso a lo que parecía un agujero negro en el lugar más recóndito de la galaxia. Como tal, sus pupilas se dilataban paso a paso, observando el peligro frente a ellas. Como agujeros negros, con cada segundo que aumentaban su tamaño, Haruka podía darse cuenta de que absorbían todo a su alrededor. La lluvia, que caía incesantemente sobre su cuerpo como si tratara de indicarle algo, como si tratara de recordarle que lo que estaba presenciando en ese momento no era la más oscura de sus pesadillas; el viento, que corría como niño detrás de su pelota con violencia contra su rostro, moviendo sus cabellos color cuervo en una satírica danza, los rayos y truenos que hacían su final en algún punto del mar, los rayos y truenos que él podía jurar le susurraban algo con sus roncas e impávidas voces, asustándolo, como si la imagen de su mejor amigo tendido frente a él, su cuerpo empapado contra la arena, no fuese suficiente.  
Todo era absorto con rapidez por los orbes de Haru, combinándose también con sus recuerdos.  
Porque, si por asomo se le había olvidado, ahora el muchacho tenía claro que los recuerdos siempre decidían aparecer en los peores momentos.  
La risa burlona de su memoria le hizo volver a la ocasión en la que, cuando frente a dos niños no había nada más que figuras grotescas caminando con paso agónico, lo único que parecía realmente importar era el contacto que permanecía entre sus manos. Éstas, unidas con fuerza, como si el hecho de soltarse un poco lograra hacerlos desaparecer de la vida del otro. Y ellos, no querían que eso ocurriera por ninguna razón.

Haruka no estaba asustado. Tal vez sólo era ese sentimiento de vaga incertidumbre e impotencia el que le hacía sentirse incómodo, estúpido. Tal vez sólo era ese sentimiento que no lograba comprender el que le hacía querer salir corriendo de ese lugar.  
Makoto sí estaba asustado. Su cuerpo temblaba, sus piernas flanqueaban por esa misma razón y no podía encontrar más consuelo en el áspero dobladillo de la camiseta de Nanase; no era como si aquella tela le brindara seguridad, no era como si eso respondiera sus temerosas dudas. Pero sólo podía pensar que eso era mejor que nada, que estar detrás de Haru iba a darle una protección temporal.  
Las personas que pasaban frente a sus ojos parecían distorsionarse estrepitosamente, el contorno de sus figuras se perdía entre la multitud, su color blanco como la pasta de dientes que usaba por las mañanas, parecía difuminarse con rapidez. ¿Qué era esa vista? ¿Qué era lo que estaba presenciando? No lo sabía, ni quería enterarse de ello, pero pequeñas lágrimas de terror se formaban en las esquinas de sus párpados.  
Entonces el calor volvió a su cuerpo cuando una mano apretó la suya con fuerza y le arrastró fuera del lugar.  
Entonces, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que todo estaría bien, si Haru se encontraba cerca.

— ¡Makoto, despierta! — ¿Cuántas veces lo había intentado ya? ¿Cuántas veces había sacudido ya su cuerpo esperando una respuesta o mínima reacción? ¿Esperando que aquellos ojos verdes que sólo conseguían brindarle calidez se abrieran en un gesto amable y le indicaran de esa forma que todo estaba bien? Era inútil. No importaba qué hiciera, no importaba cuánto lo intentara. Makoto no despertaba.  
La cercanía de Makoto se había vuelto tan normal para Haru como respirar; como si estuviesen destinados a permanecer juntos, el corazón de Haruka latiría con más vitalidad si Tachibana le regalaba una sonrisa gentil, sus pulmones aceptarían el aire del exterior con mayor facilidad si su mejor amigo caminaba con pasos tenues a su lado mientras sus rostros eran invadidos por la luz del atardecer, sus piernas se moverían con mayor dinamismo si el otro chico continuaba hablando de cosas que por el momento parecían intrascendentes, aunque ambos supieran que significaban el mundo. En pocas palabras, Makoto era la única persona que conseguía dar un sentido a la vida de Haruka Nanase. Sin él, estaba perdido.  
Y se odiaba a sí mismo por darse cuenta de ello en éste tipo de circunstancias, mientras su cabello goteaba estrepitosamente contra el frío pecho de su amigo y su respiración perdía intensidad de una manera increíblemente rápida.  
Gritar por ayuda escuchando su propia voz increíblemente desgarradora, también fue inútil.

— Entonces tampoco entraré al club. —Esas palabras hicieron que el pequeño Haruka soltara un bufido de impaciencia. No porque le molestara, en realidad, sino porque, aquella simple confesión era suficiente para que se sintiera culpable por no apoyar a su mejor amigo. Haru en el fondo sabía que entrar a ese club de natación era una buena idea, pero imaginarse interactuando con otros niños ya era suficientemente agotador—. No tiene caso si no vas conmigo. —En dos segundos Nanase pasó de creerse un mal amigo, a autocalificarse como la peor persona del mundo. Suspiró, intentando reacomodar los pensamientos que había dentro de su cabeza, dándose por vencido un instante más tarde. Sabía que no podía negarle nada a Makoto.  
Y en realidad, nunca podría terminar de agradecer a su amigo por haberle convencido de entrar al club, por haber cambiado su vida de esa manera. No quería pensar qué habría pasado si no hubiera accedido ante la petición de Mako; no quería imaginar qué habría sido de él sin esas sonrisas y recuerdos que a veces, cuando se aseguraba de no ser observado, recreaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, riéndose a ratos por lo que el pasado alguna vez le había regalado.

— ¡Makoto! ¡Makoto! ¡Despierta, maldita sea! —Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en el que había comenzado a llorar con impotencia, frustración, pánico. En realidad, no recordaba haber sentido tanto miedo como el que recorría sus venas en ese momento, en toda su vida; los enormes monstruos bajo su cama que amenazaban con comerse sus juguetes cuando era un niño parecían ahora un chiste de mal gusto, el desespero que alguna vez había sentido cuando alguien pretendía romper la conexión que el ojiazul tenía con el agua se había vuelto completamente ridícula a comparación. Tenía miedo, temía por Makoto. Temía no volver a ver sus ojos verdes, temía no escuchar su suave y confortable risa que parecía adueñarse de cada lugar otra vez. Temía dejar de sentir el calor que el trabajado cuerpo de su compañero le emanaba con sólo un roce o movimiento casi imperceptible. Haru golpeó su puño contra la arena con fuerza, y después colocó ambas manos en el pecho desnudo de Tachibana, presionando con determinación una y otra vez, dedicando un último suspiro a la esperanza que transitaba por sus manos. El cabello castaño del inconsciente se mantenía sobre su rostro.  
Probablemente ya había presionado su tórax por decimoquinta vez cuando el chico delfín cayó rendido sobre el pecho del otro. No funcionaba. — ¡N-no me dejes! —Su voz se quebró como si se tratara de un cristal y por alguna razón le fue imposible rejuntar todas las piezas. Le ardía la garganta, podría jurar que un fuego crecía a lo largo de su laringe con el propósito de convertir todo en cenizas—. No me dejes… —Repitió con llanto punzante. Su voz se desvaneció con el viento. El silencio hizo su aparición y la soledad le abrazó por la espalda, como si con sus garras pudiera alejarle de Makoto. Se apoderaba del lugar, robándose cada débil aliento del más alto. Haruka se aferró con fuerza de su mejor amigo, haciéndola retroceder, como si así pudiera detener todas sus desgracias y volver a lo que era su vida normal media hora atrás. Pudo escuchar un alarido gutural y supo que había provenido de su propia boca.  
Necesitaba hacer algo. Algo más. Y necesitaba hacerlo rápido.

Llevó una de sus manos al mentón del muchacho, levantándolo con delicadeza. La otra colocó en su puente nasal, presionando sus dedos contra su piel, tapando su nariz. Temblaba, y mientras lo hacía se acercaba al rostro de su amigo, el mismo siendo ahora bañado con sus lágrimas. Tomó aire, y sin perder más tiempo, lo soltó sobre la boca de Makoto. Repitió el proceso varias veces, las gotas de lluvia chocando contra su espalda haciéndolo tiritar; la soledad dio un paso hacia atrás y el pecho de Makoto se infló sutilmente advirtiendo que ahora, las cosas podrían estar progresando.  
De repente, el castaño movió la cabeza con violencia hacia la izquierda y escupió una severa cantidad de agua. Haruka Nanase sintió un débil atisbo de esperanza.

Contuvo el aliento. Habían pasado ya dos segundos. No había abierto los ojos.  
No había sido suficiente. El sutil flujo de ilusión que había recorrido su corazón haciéndolo latir con fuerza le fue brutalmente arrebatado sin que siquiera se lo preguntaran, el ambiente a su alrededor se volvía cada vez más grotesco y la tormenta parecía burlarse de él.  
¿Estaban castigándolo? Apretó los dientes hasta que sintió que le dolía la quijada.  
Volvió a aproximarse a la boca de Mako, cediéndole de la mejor manera que le era posible la gran bocanada de grande que había tomado momentos atrás. Su mano había descendido al cuello de su compañero.  
De repente, en tan sólo segundos, su mente se vio invadida por lo que le parecieron los pensamientos más estúpidos que alguna vez su cerebro había formulado. De todas formas, no había podido evitarlo, no había podido evitar pensar en cuánto había deseado reposar sus labios contra los de Makoto. Sí, siempre se había preguntado qué sentiría si lo besara, qué ocurriría si de repente la distancia entre sus rostros fuera mínima. ¿Podría escuchar los latidos del corazón de Makoto si lo besaba? ¿Podría sentirlos contra su pecho? Dudas como aquellas solían embriagarlo, causando que Haruka meditara después si era correcto siquiera considerar hacer algo así con su amigo de la infancia…  
Breve y fugaz, el pensamiento se fue por donde había venido. Haruka quería besar a Makoto. Pero no así, y eso era, en realidad, prácticamente obvio. Se regañó a sí mismo por ser tan tonto y cuando se separó del amante de los gatos, sólo consiguió tensar su quijada nuevamente.  
Se alejó un poco más, pudo sentir que su cuerpo temblaba casi tanto como cuando Makoto hablaba sobre lo mucho que repudiaba el océano_…"Y aun así, el idiota había intentado salvar a Rei"_…Toda sensación de esperanza que antes había parecido posible y cercana se había esfumado. Cada una de sus lágrimas caía como una cascada sobre el rostro impávido de Tachibana; no sabía cuánto más podría llorar, pero estaba seguro de que era su culpa, y de que merecía ser llevado al infierno por no haber logrado salvar al chico que tanto quería. Por haber desperdiciado tanto, por no haber aprovechado la enorme oportunidad que alguna vez tuvo. Podría haberle besado antes, podría haberle dicho que estaba patéticamente enamorado de él, ateniéndose a ser o no correspondido, podría haber visto su sonrisa muchas veces más, podría haber dejado de ser tan terco y testurado, y aceptado las sugerencias que alguna vez el más alto le había hecho y que Haru había rechazado por el simple placer de hacerle enfadar. Había sido egoísta, había sido un idiota por no haber pensado que alguna vez Makoto dejaría de estar a su lado. De repente, aunque al chico que adoraba la libertad no le gustaba pensar en su futuro, pudo ver cómo éste se desvanecía sobre su regazo.

El cuerpo de Mako-chan parecía una estatua, una bella estatua de un chico angelical que sugería haber sido dejada allí, inerte, como si su lugar siempre hubiera sido aquel pedazo de arena. Haru sintió que el aire le era arrebatado de los pulmones y volvió a gritar. Ésta vez, la desesperación y angustia había subido en un 150%. Todo movimiento pareció pausarse mientras el alarido resonaba contra las grandes rocas situadas en la playa.  
—Lo lamento. —El nadador agachó la cabeza, dándose por vencido, abriendo la puerta a todos sus miedos y desdichas como un caballero al haber aceptado perder una guerra. — ¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo…lo siento!...Makoto, p-por favor no me d-dejes…—Enmudeció, apretando los puños. Ya no tenía caso. Él no iba a escucharle, nadie iba a hacerlo; la punzante presencia de la noche y las olas era lo único que podía percibirse. Trató de convencerse de que todo había terminado, pero le era imposible. No podía dejarlo así, no podía acabar de esa forma, no podía ser separado de Tachibana así, no quería permitirlo pero tampoco podía hacer nada al respecto. Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo de repente que sus párpados se volvían pesados; dejó que finalmente la soledad subiera por su espalda y enterrara sus afiladas garras en sus costados, aunque, en realidad, ya ni siquiera parecía prestarle atención. Ya nada importaba, absolutamente nada. El mundo no tenía sentido si Makoto no estaba a su lado; perdía su color, su esencia, cualquier toque de vida era arrebatado si aquel chico no estaba presente, como si con un simple paso pudiese ser el creador de todo lo bello y perfecto que habitaba el planeta tierra, y que el mundo, o más bien Haruka, le necesitaba. Pero sí, todo parecía haber llegado a su fin. Haru escuchó a su corazón dar perezoso latido como si se preparara para lo peor, advirtió que sus brazos se volvían tan débiles como una gelatina, los murmullos incomprensibles que formulaban sus labios y después calor.

Calor. Sí, eso era. La calidez de una fuerte mano contra su nuca, arrastrándole hacia abajo. Abrió sus ojos de par en par, desorientado, tratando de entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Una corriente eléctrica activó todo su cuerpo, y su corazón pasó del estado de hibernación a correr un maratón. Aquella mano mantenía su agarre de una forma tan delicada que, a pesar de su peso, el pelinegro podría pensar no estaba allí. Después, estaba besándolo. Makoto estaba besándolo.  
Joder, eso sí era un beso; pero parecía que el cerebro de Nanase había decidido salir a dar una vuelta, tomar un taza de café y jugar Monopoly mientras los labios de ambos chicos se mantenían unidos, porque el pelinegro no podía comprender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
Se retiró, nuevamente, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, la palma de Makoto aún seguía sobre su cuello y después de que su vista procesara finalmente toda la escena, Haruka tomó aquella mano, asombrándose por lo suave que su tacto se había vuelto de repente.  
Ahora lloraba, lloraba de felicidad, ¡Makoto estaba ahí, estaba vivo, le había besado! Habían sido los cinco minutos más largos en su tortuosa vida, los cinco minutos más dolorosos y aterradores que alguna vez había experimentado; pero con Makoto estando allí, ya no importaba. Todo mal y sufrimiento desapareció inmediatamente, el viento, las olas, el pánico, la soledad y la risa burlona de sus recuerdos se esfumaron como si realmente nunca hubiesen existido. El agujero negro se cerró también. Y luego, todo pareció fundirse con la más pura de las alegrías, causando que el mismo Haru sonriese como si acabase de encontrar la cura para la peor de las enfermedades.

—Makoto…—Antes de que pudiera continuar, fue atraído nuevamente a la boca del que acababa de devolver la vida a cada rincón del lugar. Era un beso casi desesperado, necesitado, anhelado; como si los dos chicos quisieran asegurarse de que era real, de que realmente, todo estaba bien, de que nada más, fuese lo que fuese, lograría separarlos. Como si quisieran decir _"Gracias por estar aquí, gracias por estar conmigo". _Makoto llevó su otra mano al rostro de Haru, borrando sus lágrimas en un gesto tan adorable que consiguió hacerlo temblar, y éste, después de recibir aquella dulce caricia, no pudo evitar suspirar contra sus labios, un calor recorría todo su cuerpo. Alejándose por unos segundos para recuperar el aire que aquella muestra de cariño había arrebatado, Haruka volvió a acercarse al rostro del contrario, uniendo nuevamente sus bocas en un beso corto, sereno. —Makoto. —Repitió, en su mente no había espacio para algo más que ese muchacho y pronunciar su nombre se había vuelto sumamente agradable en poco tiempo. Colocó una de sus manos en el pecho izquierdo del aludido, en donde debía encontrarse el músculo palpitante que le mantenía con vida; satisfecho de poder sentirlo latir con fuerza. Después de todo, haberlo besado si había acelerado su corazón.

—Estoy contigo, Haru. —La sonrisa de Makoto iluminó todo el lugar, y Haruka supo que no tenía qué preocuparse por nada más. Ni siquiera por qué pasaría entre ellos después de aquel extraño suceso, de casi haberle perdido, de haber pasado su lengua sobre sus labios…no importaba. Podrían darle vueltas al asunto después, podrían cuestionarse qué clase de sentimientos les inundaban más tarde, podrían indagar sobre su futuro cuando éste llegara. Podrían hacer todo eso juntos cuando se lo propusieran. Ahora, lo único que realmente tenía un significado era la sensación de su piel contra la del otro, chocando en un abrazo pacífico, sus manos entrelazadas y sus pechos respirando con alivio al sentir la apacible cercanía de sus cuerpos. Para ambos, lo único que verdaderamente era importante era estar unidos, y sabían que, nada más podría separarlos aunque hiciera el intento.

* * *

_El final no me gustó. ¡De hecho lo odio D:! Pero son las cinco de la mañana y yo tendría que estar dormida desde hace rato. Tal vez lo edite después o lo termine eliminando o yo qué sé :( realmente me disculpo por ese final tan feo._  
_El link del fanart que usé es este: post/58442873871/free-makoto-x-haruka-comic-wash-away-the-first#notes y éste: post/58497288613/free-makoto-x-haruka-comic-wash-away-the#notes  
Está realmente belloooo._

_En fin, estoy muy emocionada por el siguiente capítulo de free!es **(aquí va a venir un spoiler, así que agárrate)** por el simple hecho de que ya llegó Kisumi y estoy muuuuy muy emocionada porque éste tipo es askdjhakj ¡perfecto! Me estoy leyendo High Speed 2 y Jesúcristo, María y José, este chico va a traer muchísimo drama y además, con su cabello rosita y sus ojos violetas, ¿A QUIÉN NO LE DAN GANAS DE BESARLO? Que salga de la habitación semejante pecador._  
_Además, me pregunto si saldrán los demás chicos de la novela porque ESTOY DESESPERADA PORQUE SALGA IKUYA KIRISHIMA, ¡ALGO TIENE ESE MUCHACHO PERO QUIERO VERLO YA! Sí, escribo en mayúsculas para enfatizar mi desesperación, es costumbre. _

_Ahora sí, en fin, después de escribir un montón de cosas que no tenían nada que ver con el fanfic, espero que hayas disfrutado leerlo.  
Los reviews y favoritos también me ayudan muchísimo a seguir escribiendo :) ¡Gracias!_


End file.
